


Magicians Never Reveal Their Secrets

by anarchycox



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Charity Event, Fluff, Get together fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, just pure ball of cotton candy here, magic show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Arthur is helping Morgana with a charity event she is throwing. There was supposed to be a soloist performing at it. But something goes wrong and a last minute replacement was added in.And somehow the black tie posh event ended up with a children's party magician.It is absurd and Arthur is a bit annoyed at how attractive he finds this magician named Merlin.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 182





	Magicians Never Reveal Their Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenerdyindividual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/gifts).



Arthur didn’t particularly love wearing his tux. Yes, it was bespoke and fit perfectly, but perfectly was close. The bow tie very close. Generally he refused to wear a tie to the office, but he knew Morgana would gut him if he took it off. Quite literally gut him. He knew she had a knife somewhere under her dress. And she wouldn’t hesitate to stab him if he ruined her party.

It was a charity event hosted by Pendragon Enterprises, for whatever cause she had thrown her energy into this year. He honestly hadn’t paid attention, because his job was to strong arm other CEOs into large donations. And she never picked anything that was crap. But still he should know the basics. He looked around and found a table all set up for cheques, with Percival acting as security.

At least someone looked more awkward than he did in a tuxedo. “Alright there?” Arthur asked as he went over. Percival nodded, but looked pained. “Gwaine is actually keeping an eye right?” Percival was there to be a show of security, he was actually Arthur’s IT nerd. Gwaine was the real security, but he moved around the event to make sure that everything was fine. And generally people at this sort of event didn’t exactly plan to steal the lock box. 

Percival sighed and fidgeted a bit. “I’m fine sir. It is a good cause, and Morgana well -”

“I understand,” Arthur promised.

At least it wasn’t a full dinner event, more a cocktails and dancing thing, with a silent auction. He had donated season’s tickets for the Gunners. He hadn’t really been having the time to go anyways. He gave Percival a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, and they both looked over as they heard doors open. Percival gasped. 

“That wasn’t about Morgana was it?”

“Sir, she is attractive, even you have to acknowledge that.”

Arthur tilted his head and looked at her. “I really don’t.” He would meet his death before admitting his sister looked stunning in her sleek black dress, hair wild, eyes smokey, lip red. “Gwen looks incredible though.” 

Gwen was in a purple dress trimmed in flowers, and even a small diadem in her hair. How his witch of a sister got the sweetest woman on the planet to fall in love with her, he’d never figure out. But then again, Gwen had the history of starting the bar fights in their group, so it wasn’t so far outside the realm of understanding.

He went over and kissed Gwen’s cheek. “You look astonishing.”

“Thank you, Arthur, and you can take the tie off in ninety minutes,” she reassured.

“No, he can’t,” Morgana snapped.

Arthur was ready to give her shit like usual, but there was a tension in the corner of her eyes and he swallowed the words. “What do you need?” he asked quietly.

“I hired a soloist, separate from the musicians. They were on youtube, just incredible, interesting not the usual for this sort of event. But they had to cancel at the last minute, sick as hell. They promise that they had a replacement even more talented than them, but I don’t know the name Emrys. Tried to look up videos and found nothing. The event could be ruined because I took a risk.”

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Arthur reassured. “I highly doubt the person would send someone bad, you’d destroy their futures.” Morgana nodded but the tension was still there in her face. “Come on, we have people to part from their money. You get to rob people, that always makes you happy.”

“I am not robbing them, I am encouraging them to donate to cancer research and recovery for children.”

“Rob them blind,” he encouraged. 

People started arriving and he moved about the room, greeting business partners, wives, minor celebrities and what not. He was relieved that the food that went around the room was Indian and Thai - he loved pakoras. He ate and schmoozed and Morgana gave him a kidney punch when he reached for his tie.

The orchestra was decent and soon it would be time for the bit of a show the people at these sorts of things expected. And there was no soloist.

Fuck he’d make Gwaine strip, that’d bring in some decent money in all likelihood if Gwaine’s jokes about his past were even remotely accurate. Morgana was clearly close to panicking, and he was about to whistle for Gwaine to start shedding layers when he saw someone come in carrying a large case. 

Arthur hurried over. The man was wearing cheap but pressed trousers, a simple shirt and hipster scarf around his neck. He looked lanky and his hair was a bit of a mess. It did all scream struggling artist. “You are late.”

“Sorry, I was told the wrong bullshit event to go to,” he replied. 

“Excuse me,” Arthur glared at the man. He might hate these things, but it wasn’t bullshit. “Watch the tone.”

“Of course, sir,” the man smiled and it was incredibly fake, closer to a sneer. “Where am I supposed to set up?”

“On the stage, with the band?” 

“Band, why is there a band?” 

“Because people like live music at events, and singers need back up?” Arthur wondered if the man was a bit dim. “Emrys?”

“Yeah, most people call me Merlin though.” He held out his hand. “I’d say pleasure, but you don’t seem like the sort to be into pleasure. I don’t need music, and it tends to work better more in the crowd. I do close work.”

“I don’t understand.” He watched Merlin look around and then nod and go over to an area near where some tables had been set up. He watched as the man unfolded legs from the back of the case and set it up like a case. Merlin opened it and pulled out a cape and slung it over his shoulders and then he put on a wizard hat.

Oh god.

He hurried over to Gwaine who was watching with unholy glee on his face. “Gwaine, get ready to pull the fire alarm.”

“That would be against the law, sir, and I am the head of your security. I am not sure I can -”

“Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to a night of magic and wonder!” the man called out. “A night where you remember childlike awe and dreams of possibility.” He pulled a stuffed rabbit plush from his hat. “Well goodness, where did you come from Kilgharrah?” The room was completely silent.

“Gwaine,” Arthur hissed.

“Come on, this is guaranteed to be fucking hilarious,” Gwaine protested. They watched as the man began to juggle. “This is the best thing that has ever happened at one of these things.” 

“He just pulled a pence from behind an MP’s ear,” Arthur stood there in shock. “It is a children’s party magician.”

“It is!” Gwaine was beaming. “We get an awesome show, and then to watch Morgana murder someone, it is two for the price of one.”

The air in the room was leaden and when he looked over Morgana’s pale complexion was ashen. “Either pull the alarm or get naked and give that dowager over there a lap dance.” Arthur began to move through the crowd, and towards the buffoon who somehow hadn’t recognized this wasn’t that sort of party.

But when he was close it seemed as if the man’s strings had been cut and he leaned on his table/crate thing. “Right, you are hating this. Of course you are. Not the crowd for this, which thank the gods.” Arthur stopped confused. “Do you know how hard it is to pretend for little kids that magic is real? I mean, come on, that is a stuffed bunny. Ethically we don’t even pull real rabbits out of hats anymore. It is so tiring making up shitty magic.” He nodded and flung the cape off, and it seemed to hover in the air. “Oh will you stop and get back in the box.”

The cape seemed to shake its head no.

“Get back in the case, you clotpole, these people don’t want a fake magic show. They are far too clever and posh to care about  _ is this your card _ ?” He reached and the cape moved away. He spun and the cape spun too. They were in a weird sort of dance and it was incredible. There were a few gasps from people as the cape whizzed away and it in fact came, and seemed to be hiding behind Arthur. “Yes, hiding behind the man in charge, so clever. But it won’t save you.”

“I’m not actually in charge. Morgana Pendragon is,” Arthur said gesturing towards his sister who was standing by the bar. “And I am not sure you are making the best impression on her.” He found himself talking to the cape.

The cape then flew to Morgana and gave her a genteel bow. Morgana curtseyed in return and Merlin groaned. “Great, now he is going to be all smug and never go back in the crate. Hat, go after him.”

The hat then was swooping through the air and it seemed as if they were actually having a fight, the hat lecturing the cape and then they both returned to Merlin and he placed them in the case. “I am sorry about that, like I said it is sort of a relief not to have to do the show. Mostly do children’s parties and this is the part where I make balloon animals and you know how much magic I have to use to get them to stay still?”

“I like balloon animals,” Gwaine called out. “Even have one tattooed on my arm.”

“That is the weirdest sentence I have heard in a while. And please don’t ask me to make one, they are such trouble.”

“Now I am definitely asking for one,” Gwaine moved closer and winked at Arthur. Arthur realized Morgana had a point with her some people just needed to be murdered belief. “What can you make?”

“It is all about what the balloon wants to be,” Merlin sighed. “Fine. One balloon animal.” He pulled out a balloon like you see at children’s parties. Only the balloon seemed to fill itself. Arthur eased away and over to Morgana as Merlin moved his hands in the air and the balloon bent and twisted itself until it was a dragon, and flew over to rest on Gwaine’s shoulder.

The crowd applauded and the balloon stretched its wings. “There we go one balloon animal, and now I will back up and bid all you posh people good night.” The crowd protested, and he looked confused. “What? Next you are going to tell me you do want me to guess your card.”

A woman called that she did and Merlin began that and it was so different than anything Arthur had seen before. “Fuck, he’s better than people that go on those talent shows on the telly.”

“It was a part of the act,” Morgana was almost smiling, “the children’s party set up and now doing all this.”

“People are going to remember this,” Gwen tucked her arm into Morgana’s. “They’ll be telling people about this party. Another feather in your cap.”

Arthur grunted an agreement. The hipster scarf had come off and the top button of his shirt was undone. The magician was attractive. Well shit, he found a magician attractive. All the lights went out in the room and there were a few cries of alarm. But then there was a glowing that began from the man’s case and slowly dragons and unicorns of light began to emerge and dance around the tables and the room. 

Finally a huge dragon pulled out of the case and moved slowly in the air. Merlin laughed, “Kilgharrah why so lazy?”

“Well, young warlock, you named a stuffed bunny after me. We are not impressed,” the dragon replied.

“Just because I love you and want you with me all the time.”

“Young warlock, I think the time for your parlour tricks is at an end.”

“I suppose you are right. Gather everyone up then.”

The huge dragon moved about the room and all the other creatures seemed to blend into him, become a part of him and then he moved to the highest part of the room and dove back into the case. The lights came back on and Merlin took a bow.

Arthur couldn’t stop himself from clapping loudly. It was one of the most impressive sights he had ever seen. The crowd called for more but Merlin shut up the case and then came over to them. He looked exhausted. “Fuck, haven’t done one of my grown up shows in forever, forget how exhausting they are.”

“That was very impressive,” Arthur said, “insane.”

“Thanks, magic is my blessing and curse,” the man said solemnly. “A burden I must carry in a mundane world.” He then grinned a bit. “Some days it even pays the bills.”

“You were not what I planned, and generally I don’t like that, but you were exactly what we needed.” Morgana smiled at him and it was an actual real smile. “I need your information, for an actual children’s party.”

“Who was insane enough to let you near children?” Arthur was horrified at the thought.

“I’m going to pay for him to put a show on in the children’s cancer ward and recovery center that tonight is funding,” Morgana explained.

“You are being a good person, I am so proud of you,” Arthur reached out, but a look had him not hugging her. He gave her a thumbs up and she rolled her eyes. The quartet began to play some music and Morgana let Gwen pull her to an area and start dancing. “Right, you were paid, yes?” he asked Merlin.

“Yeah, Freya sent me the money Morgana had sent her.”

Arthur pulled his wallet out, and gave Merlin another hundred pounds, “For having to be a last minute fill in.”

“Thanks, woo internet for another month,” Merlin replied. “Is there any food around here, I am starving."

“Trays should start going around again soon, feel free to help yourself.”

“Thanks, so what is all this anyways?”

“Morgana hosts charity events,” Arthur shrugged, “it is legal robbery. Robin Hood, take from the rich to feed the poor and all that.”

“You look rich.”

“I am.”

“Are you also a complete prat because of it?” Merlin grinned and took some dessert from a tray. “Balloon animal man doesn’t seem like a prat.”

Arthur found himself disappointed, but not surprised Gwaine would have caught his eye. “He isn’t. I can get you his number.”

“Nah, I prefer prats, all in all. A miserable habit but cannot seem to break it no matter what I do.”

“I’m a prat,” Arthur said and winced a bit, because it was a bit too vehement. “Morgana, Gwaine, they all would confirm I am a complete and total prat. Very prat like. Prattable, member of the prattage and all that.” He nodded and smiled and realized how insane he sounded.

“Wow, that hot and that bad at flirting it is a hell of a combination. How can I resist?” Merlin teased. “You swear you are a prat too?”

“I am. Definitely. Absolutely. A half dozen people here would swear to it.” 

“Only a half dozen?”

“I can get more references if need be?” Arthur looked at Merlin. He had a nice throat. He was glad the man hadn’t put the hipster scarf back on. “Or we could dance?”

“Nah, I don’t dance, and need to get to my night job.” He did a little flourish and there was a piece of paper in his hand. “But my number. If you are interested.” 

Arthur had grabbed the piece of paper before the man had even finished the sentence. Merlin smiled and Arthur was sunk. Merlin gathered his case and was gone.

“I have a dragon!” Gwaine held up the balloon animal. “And you have a date.”

“Not yet,” Arthur replied and pet the balloon. “But soon. I might need you to provide a reference that I am a prat.” He was sure that Merlin had been joking but just in case. “Can you have it to me in writing in a day or two?”

“Sir, it would be my absolute pleasure,” Gwaine reassured. He left to go keep Percival company. Arthur undid the bowtie, and took the easiest breath he had that night.

He opened the paper and added the number to his phone. He decided to send a text. 

_ How did you do all those tricks, anyways? _

**I’m magic**

_ No, really _

**Like I’m telling you**

_ You could _

**Maybe, if you are good**

Arthur flushed a bit and put the phone away. He pulled Gwen away from Morgana and danced with her and spent the rest of the night wondering how that odd magician defined good.

And he really hoped he’d have a chance to find out.


End file.
